Frivolosity
by Agustine822000
Summary: A past love comes back to claim his heart.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. I am writing this story simply for the pleasure of doing so. Please do not sue.  
  
Frivolosity  
  
Prologue  
  
An hour before Angel had to leave for the airport, he got out of her bed, getting dressed with a sober expression on his face. After 2 whole months of being away from the hustle and bustle of city life, it was time for him to go back. He was going to start his junior year of high school, but he was unwilling to leave. After meeting her, all of his previous escapades suddenly meant nothing. She was the love of his young life, and he knew that he would never see her again. She was too pure, too decent to live that kind of life style. As she had asked so many times before, he left her his letterman jacket, a photo album, and a brand new bottle of his special cologne, knowing that he could get more when back on Rodeo Dr. Placing one last kiss on her tender lips, he climbed out the window, on his way back to the hotel where he and his parents were staying.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Knowing that he had left already, Buffy woke up to find a box on her night stand. Inside were his jacket, a leather bound photo album, and his cologne. Smelling it, she slipped on his jacket and looked through the album. As the tears fell, she knew that her Casanova would never enter her life again. He belonged to a different circle, based solely on materialism and money. While she knew that money was important to live on, she didn't think that you needed to buy stuff just for the sake of having it. Placing the items back in the box, she put it in her closet, got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast. She hoped that she would see him again, but she didn't think it was very likely. 


	2. Chapter One

Frivolosity pt. 1  
  
A Year Later  
  
Now that another summer was over, Buffy's parents had agreed to let her leave their little farming community outside of Albuquerque, to move to California to finish high school there. With her 3 month old son, Liam Joshua Summers, she packed the bare essentials, Angel's box being one of them, and got into her dad's truck. Thankful that her parents had paid for brand new parts for the truck, as well as finally having it washed and waxed, she loaded all of the baby furniture, Angel's box, and 4 other pieces of luggage. After a big breakfast and kissing her parents goodbye, promising to call as soon as possible, she got into the truck, then drove all the way to Los Angeles, to start her new life as a single mom.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
He didn't know why, but for some reason Angel couldn't stop staring at her picture. They had ended a year ago, but until tonight, he had never looked at her picture. It was too painful to remember the girl who he had truly fallen in love with. Granted he wasn't a virgin when they first made love, but she instilled simplicity, common sense, and a work ethic into him. During the last year, he had gotten As and Bs, proving that he wasn't just a star athlete, and MVP in every sport their school participated in. He also got rid of his 'love 'em and leave 'em' reputation. A month after he came back, he started dating Jessica Kyner, a straight A student who loved the theatre, volunteering at the soup kitchen, and synchronized swimming. He knew that he could never have Buffy again, but the fact that Jessica was becoming the type of girl that he could see himself with, he decided that he was content enough.  
  
72 Hours Later  
  
After many feedings, diaper changes, and fast food restaurants, she finally saw the border for California. Getting out at the rest stop, she changed into capri pants and a tube top, then got cleaned up before tending to her son. Once he was ready, she situated him again in his car seat, got into her truck, then made her way to the border.  
  
Once she was free to go, she went to find the cheapest, most decent two bedroom apartment she could find. She may be low on funds, but there was no way she would raise her son in a flea/rat infested building that was doomed to falter at any moment. Making sure that they were decent, she carried her baby and purse into the building, hoping for the best.  
  
Twelve Hours Later  
  
After finding a decent, furnished apartment for $300.00/month, she moved the furniture in, assembling it right away. Having a talk with the landlords, getting them to take care of her son while she was at school and work, she walked into the Bronze, getting a job as a waitress. It only paid $10.00/h plus tips, but it was enough for a decent start. Once her son was asleep, she called her parents, telling them that she was ok. Getting into her bed, she fell asleep, dreaming about Monday, when, hopefully, she would see him again. 


	3. Chapter Two

Frivolosity pt. 2  
  
Monday  
  
Angel, Oz, Xander, Doyle, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike, along with Jessica, Willow, Cordelia, Harry, Fred, Tara, and Anya, walked into their home room. Sitting down at their usual desks, they waited for the teacher to come in. After a few minutes, Jesse and Amy came in, excited looks on their usually blank faces.  
  
"New girl," he said, taking his seat next to Xander. "Yeah. I heard that she came from a farm in Albuquerque, and she's not alone." Knowing how familiar it sounded, Angel looked up, in time to find his summer lover standing at the front of the class room, next to Mrs. Channing.  
  
"Good morning class, we have a new student at Hemery High, Buffy Summers. Please find a seat. I'm sure that everyone here will make you feel at home." Smiling at the teacher, Buffy took the last seat...which incidentally, was on the other side of Angel. Taking a deep breath, she looked forward, concentrating on the teacher, instead of her former lover.  
  
Once attendance was taken and announcements were given, the students left for their first classes. Thankful that neither of them had a class now, he decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to talk to her. As soon as everyone had gone, he quickly got up, shutting the classroom door.  
  
Staring straight at him, she tried to leave but he wouldn't let her. Pulling her closer, he kissed her, gently at first. As the kiss deepened, she pushed him away, tears suddenly appearing in her eyes. 'Thank god for waterproof eyeliner,' she thought as she wiped the tears away.  
  
"Angel, please leave me alone. As I can see you're involved with someone else, and I won't be the other girl on the side." "Just answer one question and I'll let you go." Nodding, he continued. "When did you start to wear make-up? You look so beautiful without it." "Well, our moms became such good friends in a very short amount of time, that your mom introduced my mom to make-up. And I have to admit, she looked much better with the make- up. After a while, I got curious, so I put some on...and you know what? I like how I look in make-up, with a little bit of colour." "Well, you look amazing, Buffy, but you really don't need it." "I know. I guess being with you made me want to experience life after farm existence. So I moved here, knowing that I wanted to go to college here, instead of Mexico."  
  
"That's wonderful, Buff, I'm happy for you." "Thank you. But I should go, get familiarized with the school and the grounds." "Have lunch with us." "No thank you Angel. Appreciated, though." "Well can I see you tonight?" "No. I'll be busy every night. I'm the new waitress at the Bronze. It's not a lot of money, but it's enough to get by." "Then I'll see you there." "Fine. Whatever." Pulling her towards him again, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. Playing with her hair, as he always did, he managed to take it out of the ponytail, letting her hair hang loose. "There, love, all better." "Please don't call me that. You're with someone else, and it's very not appropriate." Running his fingers through her hair, he said, "I love you Buffy, remember that." Opening the door behind him, he left, on his way to the student lounge.  
  
Wiping her mouth, she wiped the tears away. Why did life have to be so complicated? The love of her life, as well as the father of her son, was with someone else, someone gorgeous. She knew that she could never compete with her for his affections, so she decided not to try. As painful as the realization was, she conceded defeat, making her way out of home room. 


	4. Chapter Three

Frivolosity pt. 3  
  
That Night  
  
Dressed to entice and intimidate for her first night as a waitress, she put on her sweater, packed the diaper bag, and dressed her son before taking him to the babysitter. After the usual instructions, she kissed him good night, knowing that she would be home late. Picking up her purse and keys, she got into the truck, on her way to the Bronze.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
After a bit of training in the code of conduct, she put on her apron, picked up her order pad and started to go through out the club, taking orders from the various customers. After taking and delivering orders to 10 tables, she was on her way to the bathroom when she was suddenly grabbed and brought into the utility closet. She was about to scream when her attacker turned on the light, a smile on his face.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing? I can't be here with you. I have a job to do." "And yet you're not out there doing it." Feeling his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes momentarily, breathing in deeply. Pushing him away, she said, "No, Angel. I won't be with you while you're still with her. I won't be the other girl on the side."  
  
"I know how much you want me, Buffy. I can tell. You felt it this morning as we kissed, both times." As he spoke, he placed his hand on her thigh, raising her skirt up higher. Once at the edge of her panties, she restrained him, removing his hand from her flesh. Backing up slightly, he said, "Meet me tonight. I want to make love with you." "No, Angel." Opening the door, she left the closet, careful to make sure that she wasn't spotted. After going to the bathroom, she came back out, on her way back to the bar to retrieve her order pad. She had a job to do, and she wasn't about to let Angel Rourke distract her.  
  
Four Hours Later  
  
Once she had finished wiping the tables, she collected her tips, put on her sweater, then headed out of the bar. She knew that she had school in 9 ½ hours, but she was too wired to sleep. Despite the year that she had been apart from Angel, he still made her feel like she was the most desired woman in the world, even more so than Helen of Troy, Grace Kelly, or Juliet.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, he watched from a good distance as she climbed into her truck. Waiting a full minute after she drove off, he turned on his vehicle, intending on following her. He needed to talk to her, and if they couldn't do it here, they would do so in the privacy of her own home, wherever that may be. 


	5. Chapter Four

Frivolosity pt. 4  
  
Once she had picked up Liam, fed, bathed, and dressed him, she laid him down in his crib, kissed his gentle forehead, than sang a lullaby to him. Turning on the monitors, she got dressed in flannel pyjamas, the climbed into bed. After she had written in her diary, she was about to turn off the lamp when she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, seeing that it was 2:30 am, she groaned. Putting on her robe and slippers, she left her room, on her way to answer the door.  
  
Opening the door, she was about to slam it in his face when he stepped through the doorway, pulling her into his arms. "Why do you keep avoiding me, Buffy? You know how much I love you. I want to be with you so badly, even more than I want to take my next breath." "Really. You missed me so much that she was able to break down your barriers with in a matter of hours and now she is your new lover. I will not share you with any woman, well except for the loyalty, respect, and affection you have for your mom, but that's beside the point. Either you're mine and only mine, or you walk out of this place right now, never to have any contact with me, except eye contact."  
  
Sweeping her up into his embrace, he kissed her passionately, heading towards her bedroom, knowing which one it was simply through instinct. Laying her down on the bed, he slowly removed each button, placing a gentle kiss on the now bare flesh. As he kept her silent with passionate, drugging kisses, he removed their clothing, utterly defiant about keeping his hands on her soft, tender skin.  
  
Thrusting into her, he kissed her again. While she trailed tiny butterfly kisses on his neck and shoulders, he reached down, gently rubbing her clit. As the moments passed, however, he found that he could no longer be gentle. Slamming her into the mattress repeatedly, he brought her to orgasm 5 times, tiring her out immensely. Rolling off of her, they continued to gasp for precious oxygen, waiting for the room to stop spinning.  
  
For absolutely no reason he could think of, she burst into tears, rolling away from him. They had made love just now, and it was the most beautiful experience. Trying to lay his hand on her shoulder for comfort, she pushed him off of the bed, her naked back turned towards him.  
  
"You have no idea what you've done, do you Angel?" "No, my love. Please tell me." "You cheated on Jessica, with me. I was so busy working that I barely had a chance to make a decent acquaintance with your friends. And once they know what we've done, I'll be lucky if I'll be able to look at you, let alone touch you, ever again."  
  
Extending his hand to her, he pulled her down back on the bed, covering her with the blanket. The last thing he wanted was for his lover to be cold or uncomfortable. "You worry too much Leannan. Let me make love with you again...to show you that you're the only one I want to be with." With that said, he kissed her, beginning the process of love. 


	6. Chapter Five

Frivolosity pt. 5  
  
After two more bouts of love making, she knew that she had to tell him about his son. Now that he was here and that he refused to leave her, she had no other choice. Turning to face him, she kissed him, rousing him. She didn't know how he'd take the news, but she felt that this kiss would be good to have right about now.  
  
Running one hand up and down her back, he pulled her so that she was flushed up against him, deepening the kiss. Eventually, when breathing became an issue, he said, "What a nice way to wake up. But aren't you tired?" "I am, Angel, but there's something that I have to show you and it can't wait." Situating themselves, she led him by the hand, to the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom. Turning on a lamp, she led Angel to the crib.  
  
"Angel, this is your son, Liam Joshua. I know that you feel that you're too young to be a father, but you are. I never told you because I was afraid that your parents' lawyers would insist that I move up here so that I could be closer to you." "But you moved anyway." "I did so, so that I could get a good education, followed by attending one of the most prestigious college in the country." Silent, she decided to move on. "I don't expect anything from you Angel. In fact, I want you to leave right now. While making love to you is a wonderful experience, being his mom is even greater still. I have to look out for his best interest."  
  
Turning off the lamp, she left the room, showing him to the door. "No, Buffy. I love you and you're not gonna keep me out of your life, or his. We can be a family. What ever it takes, baby, I'll do it." "Well, for one thing, marriage is completely out of the question. I will not have you suckered into a wedding just because on one romantic, passionate night we created a child. If you believe it your duty to give me some sort of child support, I will accept no less than $100.00 a month. I'll be working full time, going to school, and raising him to the best of my abilities, but I will not beg or ask you for financial assistance. And finally, you must break up with Jessica. If you want me to let you keep some of your things here, she has to be out of your life romantically. Then a month after the break up, I will make love with you again."  
  
Pulling her to the bedroom, he laid down with her, pulling her into his arms. Covering them with the blanket, he kissed her on the forehead, wrapping her in his warm embrace. "Angel, what happens if I'm pregnant again?" "Well make it through together, whatever happens, Buffy." Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she manoeuvred herself so that she laid flushed up against him, chest to chest. "I love you too Angel," she whispered as she let sleep claim her. Smiling in the dark, he kissed her on the forehead. Life was gonna be wonderful from now on. 


End file.
